


the game

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate can't help but respect Kali while she tracks her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the game

**Author's Note:**

> for marine

Kate can't stand the company of werewolves. It's nothing personal. She has a job to do and that job just happens to involve tracking down and killing werewolves, so becoming best buddies with them? That just isn't going to happen.

But Kali? Kali Kate respects, which is as close to being able to stand a werewolf as she's ever come. She respects her fiercely, loyally almost. The game of tracking Kali is unlike anythin she's ever experienced and, whenever she grows close to the catch, she feels a sensation that is almost like regret and a little bit like saddness.

Because she's the best in the business and she knows that one day she will catch Kal. It might take years but one day one of her wolfbane bullets will hit home and Kali won't come flying back at her with a fury.

The other hunter say nothing when Kate starts purposefully letting Kali get away. They know better than to ask. She's the legend and you don't question legends.

The game goes on and Kate is happy.


End file.
